DURENDAL
The DURENDAL Powered Combat Armor System is a technologically advanced armored exoskeleton system which was designed to vastly improve the capabilities of Confederation Special Warfare Troopers. The DURENDAL project is a subdivision of the DYRNWYN program. Overview The DURENDAL project was one of several projects commissioned in early 2553 by the Confederate Special Warfare Department (CSWD) to expand the development of the DYRNWYN program, which began in 2547, alongside the VALKYRIE, ANGERONA, and ATHENA projects. It utilizes a DYRNWYN Techsuit as a foundation for development, and is often considered a counterpart to the MJOLNIR armor used by the UNSC's SPARTANs. Development began the April of 2553 under the CSWD Co-op Design Labs, allowing Humans, Karakhi, and Sangheili to cooperatively develop the armor's systems and design. The outer shell of the armor was in development for only seven months before the earliest prototypes, derivative largely from reoriented Sangheili Combat Harness components, were fielded in the Battle for Jesutaki River, in November of 2553. The design proved to increase a soldiers effectiveness, and was popular with the operators in the field, and as a result was approved for a larger diversion of resources to accelerate development. With the cooperation between species within the COMO Industrial Umbrella, DURENDAL has a wider variety of available features and systems available to be equipped with the armor when compared to many other armor systems. This is largely made possible by the UEG's regulations of Covenant technology, which has prevented any UEG-Based manufacturers from acquiring such technology, with few exception. Some time in Late 2557, COMO acquired the rights to work with the UNSC and develop a MJOLNIR GEN2 variant of the DURENDAL platform. Armor Iterations DURENDAL A DURENDAL A was the first finalized prototype of the DURENDAL armor, manufactured in late 2554, and was the first standard pattern derived from the prototype tested in the Battle for Jesutaki River, and had only thirty known units produced, and was in service until late 2555. In November of that year, CSWD sought to improve the armor's modularity, and it's ability to be maintained in the field. These improvements would first appear on the DURENDALA2 Testbed, before it was formed into the newer DURENDAL B. DURENDAL B DURENDAL B vastly improved the armors modularity, and simplified many mechanisms allowing for easier maintenance and diagnostic ability in the field. It also improved the external design of the armor, allowing for more freedom of movement for the user. The B model also allowed for the integration of developments made in the ANGERONA and ATHENA projects, and cemented it's position as the baseline power armor system within the CSWD. DURENDAL M DURENDAL M is a modified version of DURENDAL B to be used with the UNSC's MJOLNIR GEN2 Techsuit. It has many of it's proprietary features removed or reduced and uses UEH Manufactured part and systems in it's construction to make it more similar to GEN2 MJOLNIR, and introduces compatibility with other MJOLNIR supplemental systems. While it is not better or worse for these alterations, it makes the maintenance of the armor more streamlined for MJOLNIR Technicians. DURENDAL M-O DURENDAL M-O is variant of DURENDAL M with all of the original abilities of the armor still functional to their original B capability. This variant is available only the Spartan Unit OMEN, and is jointly maintained by a team of CSWD DURENDAL and UNSC MJOLNIR Technicians. While this model is still outfitted with all proprietary equipment, It is limited in it's ability to accept most MJOLNIR supplemental equipment without fitting by a technician. Armor Features While DURENDAL is the most advanced system developed by the Confederacy, many of it's components are taken from Covenant technology. While many consider the suit to be a competitor the UNSC MJOLNIR GEN2, DURENDAL is primarily intended to provide technology to the soldier, and does not enhance the user's strength to anywhere near that of a MJOLNIR-Clad Spartan, and offers no boost to reflexes or reaction time. The only notable advantage held over most MJOLNIR GEN2 sets is the ability to be readily modified on a mission-by-mission basis. Standard Features * Inner DYRNWYN Skinsuit: The DYRNWYN Skinsuit is comprised of synthetic muscles, layered over the user with a light exoskeleton frame. It features Biofoam injection ports, and can be removed in sections to administer medical aid. It is utilized with an enhanced military neural interlace, capable of translating the users intended action near instantly, assisting their strength, by a factor of 1.3 in augmented users, and up to 1.6 for augmented personnel, depending on the nature of their augmentation. * Outer Skinsuit: It provides an air-tight seal when used with a compatible helmet, allowing for exo-atmospheric operation. It has a heat-dispersion layer above the musculature to assist in protection from plasma, and has an outer layer which can be configured with light armor plating or soft utility storage, as per the user. * Emergency Armor Kit: Integrated above the Skinsuit, but below the primary armored hull, the Emergency Armor Kit (EAK) is a lightweight layer designed to supplement the main armor, but also serve as a platform in the event that the user must exit their armor for any reason. It is similar in form to a standard plate-carrier type system. * Magnetic Weapon Retention: Magnetic retention is located at the users hips, thighs, back, and chest for firearm stowage. Additional retention can be fixed into other locations as per the user. * Energy Shielding: Produced by Sangheili Artisan Armorers within the 'Vakam clan, standard-issue shielding matches the grade formerly issued to Covenant Majors, but some variation exits between units. * Power Production: Power for the armor is generated by a standardized pinch micro-fusion reactor, as used in Sangheili combat harnesses. * Heads-Up Display: The Helmet is equipped with a visor capable of linking with the users Neural interface and suit sensors to assess the wearers status. It also connects with the soldiers weapons to provide ammunition readouts, and a simple reticule for aiming. * COMO-Tech™ Armor Plating: The Armors outer shell is comprised of three main layers. The outermost layer is a relatively thin metallic shell comprised of either Nanolaminate or Titanium A, depending on the users unit. The primary layer is a proprietary weave of material intended to catch any projectiles that penetrate the outer shell, allowing the armor to catch bullets capable of penetrating that first layer, rather than ricocheting into the skinsuit, or allies. The innermost layer is a Nanolaminate shell intended to stop any projectile which makes it through the armored weave from penetrating into the wearer. * Sensor Systems: The standard sensor system is intended to detect allied and enemy IFF tags at a range of up to Thirty meters, and relay the information to the users HUD. * Integrated Communications: The standard communications suite is capable of multi-frequency monitoring of radio communication, capable of reaching an average ground-to-ground range of three to four kilometers in the field, and can utilize orbital relays or visible naval vessels in orbit of the AO. The system is also capable of sending burst transmissions. * Ammunition Stowage: The back of the armor features an ammunition compartment capable of feeding magazines to the soldier, and can be altered to supply any type of straight magazine. It is typically capable of carrying up to 12 rifle magazines, depending on caliber and magazine form. * Active Camouflage: A standard-power active camo kit can effectively conceal a wearer and their equipment, for a duration typically ranging from 30 to 60 seconds, depending on movement speed. * Programmable Nano-Prismatic Paint: This paint coating allows for the user to swiftly customize their armor's paint to match the conditions of the field, or personal markings. This process takes a few moments to occur, and is not a substitute for active camouflage. * Energy Daggers: Often customized on a per-unit basis, an energy dagger based on some Sangheili combat harnesses can be projected from the hand-plates of the wearer for melee combat. Optional Supplemental Features * Bio-foam Auto-Injectors: An automated Biofoam injection system can be implemented, but at the cost of synthetic muscle mass, reducing the strength-enhancing abilities of the armor. * Advanced Energy Shielding System: An enhancement package which increases the users shield strength to that of former Covenant Zealots, at the cost of requiring additional power from the suit. * Upgraded Sensor and Communications Package: Mounted to the users back, the enhanced capability of this package can allow the user to extend their sensor range to as far as eighty meters, and allows for communication with naval vessels beyond the system. * Bio-Sterilization Field Projection: A back-mounted projection system which radiates a field capable of sterilizing a radius of seven to eight meters for administering medical aid. * Advanced Active Camouflage System: An enhancement which allows for faster movement while maintaining camouflage, and a duration limited by the armor's power supply. * Expanded Ammunition Stowage: An expansion of the back-mounted stowage to double or triple ammunition carrying capacity, depending on ammunition being carried, and the users preference. This can also be configured to operate as a belt container, and feed an ammunition belt directly to the user's weapon. * Supplemental Power Package: An additional pinch micro-fusion cell to aid with power supply in configurations which require heavy power usage. * Enhanced Strength Package: A more rigid and sophisticated exo-skeleton system which can increase the armor's strength enhancement to as much as a factor of 2, but trades much of the user's agility and precision of movement, while greatly increasing the necessary power. * Shield Gauntlet: An integrated high-power shield gauntlet derived from older models of Sangheili armor. It is capable of defeating multiple high-caliber rounds and high-power directed energy strikes, as well as blocking energy weapons, such as the Type-1 Sword. * 'Synthetic Intelligence Slo't: Synthetic intelligence, more commonly known outside the Confederation as Smart-AI, may be inserted into the user's armor system to assist in operating suit functions. Gallery Ivan durendal old.png Maria Durendal Old - Ivan.png 17 01 - Ivan.png 17 03 - Ivan.png 17 04 - Ivan.png 17 05 - Ivan.png Category:Powered Armor